Stages
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Because she couldn't see any reasons to like Sasuke Uchiha while there was a dozend reasons to like her teacher. [IN NEED OF REVISION] [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled as Ami, her resident bully, pulled on her hair

Ami's two followers holding her down while laughing.

"Looks like that Ino isn't here to save you" Ami mockingly sighed, "Poor Forehead..."

Sakura kept struggling, she knew that Ino wasn't there for her, but she knew that she needed to stood up for herself. Ino won't always be there for her.

"Hey, what's going on there?"

Sakura could feel Ami tensing before whispering to the others to run away. Suddenly they let Sakura go causing her to fall head first into the ground.

She curled up into herself, a relieved breath escaping her as she contemplated on what to do with her damaged hair. She detested her pink hair, always drawing unwanted attention.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura jumped in surprise, the view of the sky being replaced with a Leaf ninja. "H-hai" she stuttered taking in the boy's appearance

Brown hair in a pony-tail, brown eyes and a scar running on the bridge of his nose. We was wearing a flak jacket giving Sakura the knowledge that he was Chunnin level. She guessed that he was probably still in his teens.

"Are you sure?" He asked offering his hand

Sakura shyly took his hand, "Hai" she murmured as he pulled her up

"Do they do that a lot?"

Sakura played with the hem of her green shirt, "Not when Ino-chan is around..."

"So it does happen often, hasn't your teacher tried to stop them?"

Sakura took a moment to think over that question before shaking her head.

She could hear the boy in front of her sigh "Then you should practice your Taijutsu more"

"Eh?" Sakura finally looked at the boy, her green eyes meeting his brown eyes

"Then you can defend yourself" the boy smiled at her

"Oh...ne, how did you know I go to the academy?" Sakura curiously asked

"I just recognized you from the academy. Your pink hair gave it away" and in a bold move the boy took a strand of pink hair, playing with it between his fingers. For once Sakura was glad she had pink hair, because something good finally came out of having it.

"May I know your name?" Sakura asked ignoring the blush creeping up on her face

"Iruka Umino, and you are?"

"S-Sakura Haruno"

"What a fitting name, it suits you"

Sakura averted her eyes whispering a quiet thank you.

"Ah, looks like I'll have to go now"

Sakura meekly nodded staring at the boy's back before she realized something "Wait!"

The boy paused and glanced back at her with a questioning look

"Thank you" Sakura bowed at a ninety degree angle

"You're welcome"

And he disappeared in a circle of leaves.

Sakura stood there for a moment contemplating everything that just happened. Originally she was planning on going home.

But now she was going over the academy student friendly training grounds in her head.

 _._

 _._

 _Grattitude was the first stage_

 _._

 _._

Sakura yawned to herself as she continued her walk to the academy. The hissing sound of a cat making her pause

"Hold still"

The sound of a familiar voice made her curious as she turned to look at a tree, immediately spotting the boy who saved her two weeks ago.

Her eyes couldn't help but widen in surprise as Iruka walked up the tree casually defying gravity.

'How is he doing that?'

She could see the faint blue hues on the soles of Iruka's footwear

'Chakra' she realized feeling astounished

Her mind already going over multiple theories on how one could use chakra to defy gravity like that.

Or was it really defying gravity?

Her eyes trailed on the movement of his feet, soon enough she deduced that he was sticking his feet on the tree.

Then her eyes widened, "I'm late!"

 _._

 _._

 _Amazement was the second stage_

 _._

 _._

"Forehead"

Sakura resisted the urge to sigh as Ami and her two ducklings grouped out on her.

She really didn't have the time for this, after a month she finally figured out how to do that gravity defying trick by applying the basics of the leaf sticking exercise and figuring out that the reason she couldn't do it longer was her stamina.

"Oi, don't ignore me when I talk!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts just in time to avoid the hand aiming to grab her hair.

"Ami" she finally spoke to the surprised girl who was used to her not resisting

But submissive Sakura was so gone. The new Sakura now had the courage to stand up for herself, thanks to a certain ninja.

"I decided that I won't let you push me around anymore" Sakura stated, "Actually, I've been meaning to ask. What did I ever do to you?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like bullying me?"

Ami gave her a cruel smile, "Isn't it obvious? You're the easiest pick since you're the weakest"

Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation, she was the weakest? In her head she realized that yes, compared to the rest of the class she really is the weakest.

'Not anymore if I can help it' she thought to herself

Thirty minutes later a very bruised Sakura stumbled out of the academy, a proud smile played on her lips.

* * *

 _ **¡Chapter End!**_

 _ **A/N : ...I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but write this story after it entered my head.**_

 _ **Obviously I changed up Iruka's age**_

 _ **Current ages :**_

 _ **Sakura-7**_

 _ **Iruka-14**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So if I apply too much chakra the bark will break out, but if I apply to little then my feet won't stick. I have to balance it out" Sakura noted to herself as she closed her eyes, she concentrated on her chakra and then directed it to her feet.

Feeling her chakra hum she opened her eyes and placed her left feet on the tree, a satisfied smile bloomed on her face when it stuck. Then she slowly brought her right feet up as well.

She let out a relieved breath when she stood on the tree, not wasting any time she walked up to the tree. A huge grin on her face as she reached the second branch before she stopped.

A contemplative frown on her face _'As I suspected, my reserve is small, but my control seems good enough. I'm already tired though'_

 _Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Sakura's eyes widened as her concentration slipped making her fall down. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, it never came.

"Sorry, I made you lose your concentration"

Sakura opened her eyes, "Iruka-san!" She exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you seemed to have been in a hurry when I spotted you so I decided to follow you"

"You s-saw all that?"

Iruka smiled kindly at her, "Of course, that was impressive! I didn't learn that until I was twelve"

Sakura flushed "I-I just copied w-what you did when you helped that cat" she humbly explained

"You saw that?"

"Hmm" Sakura nodded "It was kind of you" she complimented

He seemed momentarily surprised before nodding, "Thanks"

"U-umm..."

"Hai?"

"C-could you p-please put me down if you don't m-mind?"

Iruka blinked as if finally noticing that he still had Sakura in his arms. He gave a sheepish smile setting a blushing Sakura down "Sorry about that"

"I-it's no problem!" Sakura assured playing nervously with her hair, "May I ask why you were following me?"

Iruka seemed a bit taken a back by the question before shrugging "Just wanted to say hi and ask how you were doing"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she felt touched by his kindness "Oh.."

"So, yeah. Hi? How are you?" Iruka asked making her giggle

"I'm fine, and how are you?"

"I'm great! I just got this new summoning contract for dolphins." Iruka informed with a grin

"That sounds interesting, can they talk?" Sakura questioned raising an eyebrow

"A few of them, but I can still understand them even if we can't verbally communicate" Iruka easily answered "You know more than I expected about summons" he noted

"I like reading books, although I've only read about summonings in ninja biography books" Sakura explained

"I like reading books too" Iruka said, his hands going into his pouch before he produced a book for Sakura to see

Sakura's eyes widened "That's one of Ginko-sensei's works!"

"You know about Ginko-sensei?" A surprised Iruka asked

"Know? I love her works! The way she shows her readers her life and experiences as a civilian during the Second War is just so anazing, it makes me feel like I'm in the book too! And she's going to publish this-ah, sorry! I'm rambling!" Sakura bowed with a furious blush of embarrassment

"It's okay, I don't mind your ramblings." Iruka assured

Sakura let out a relieved breath

"But you were saying something about a new book?"

"Oh! Yeah, Ginko-sensei's going to release a new story next week. It's a more mature one about her experiences as a geisha and her desperation for money that forced her to become a traveling geisha."

"Ginko-sensei was a hostess?" Iruka asked in surprise

Sakura furiously nodded, "She's said to have perfected the art of dancing and there's a rumor that she used to gamble by betting herself."

"You're an even bigger fan than me" Iruka noted

Sakura sheepishly smiled "Which books do you like?"

 _._

 _._

 _Third stage was book preferences_

 _._

 _._

"Ah~! If only I can get a seat next to Sasuke-kun" Ino sighed dreamily imagining herself sitting next to Sasuke

"Who sits next to him?" Sakura curiously asked

"This boy named Shino, he's always so quiet that I forget he's even there!"

"Then why not ask him to switch seats?"

"What if he says no? It'll be so embarrassing then!"

Sakura smiled slightly, "Then work harder to get Sasuke's attention in another way"

"How?"

"Try talking to him, maybe you two have some things in common."

Ino raised an eyebrow at Sakura's confident advice "Since when were you the love expert?" She asked

Sakura blushed in embarrassment "I'm not! You just wanted a way for Sasuke to notice you, so I gave my input!" She defended herself

"Hmm I guess, sorry, it's just I'm surprised you don't have anyone you like"

Sakura shook her head at Ino's concern "We're only seven Ino-chan"

"So? There's no age in love!" Ino loudly declared

Sakura sighed at her friend's enthusiasm

"Sakura!"

Both Sakura and Ino looked forward to see an older boy walking up to them.

"Iruka-san, good afternoon. How are you?" Sakura asked with a small smile

"I'm just busy tracking this cat, he's a slippery creature"

"I see, good luck then"

Iruka nodded, "I'll see you around then"

"Hai!"

Ino could only blink at the quick and casual exchange before raising an eyebrow "What was that?" she asked

"What was what?"

"That!"

"That?"

"The whole Sakura, oh hey Iruka-san thingy that just happened"

"Oh..." Sakura mumbled in realization, "Iruka-san helped me stood up to Ami two months ago"

"And you tell me this now?"

"You never asked? It was embarrassing..." Sakura muttered

"Whatever, it's not like you were purposely keeping it a secret so we're cool. Anyways what were we talking about?"

"Sasuke?"

"Right! I heard Sasuke-kun has an older brother-"

 _'He said see you around...'_

She didn't realize that her smile got bigger

 _._

 _._

 _Fourth stage was casual greetings_

 _._

 _._

Sakura grabbed her mother's skirt, "Mama, can we get two of Ginko-sensei's new book?"

"Why?" Mebuki curiously asked her daughter

"F-for a friend" Sakura answered

"Ino? But she doesn't like books" Mebuki pointed out

"A new friend" Sakura admitted with a small smile

Mebuki herself gave Sakura a proud smile "Two books it is"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two months since Iruka started the casual greeting tradition that he and Sakura had going on. And that was the only thing that happened.

Either Iruka was busy with a mission or the two would pass each other by in a crowd without even knowing.

Sakura didn't even get the chance to give Iruka the extra book she made her mom buy.

Letting out another sigh Sakura continued walking down the streets of Konagakure, the book she had for herself hugged tightly against her chest.

She was planning on heading to the library to read. The aroma of coffee and a nice shady corner as she read a book was pure bliss to a bookworm like her

Yet her eyes kept darting around the streets hoping to see Iruka.

She didn't know why she was so interested in him, perhaps it was because he saved her from Ami? That he actually complimented her hair? Or maybe because he was one of the nicest people she knew?

Regardless, Sakura knew she should get rid of her new pass time of purposely taking different routes on the risk that she'll be able to say hello to the boy.

She didn't want to come off as creepy.

 _'Speak of the devil...'_

"And he shall appear" she finished out loud staring at Iruka's back

Iruka didn't seem to be aware of her gaze as he casually strolled through the village.

Without a second thought Sakura sped up to try and catch up with the boy's faster pace. It didn't take long for her to fall into step with him

"H-hi Iruka-san" she greeted still looking straight ahead, she wanted to play it cool. And yet she couldn't help but take small glances at him

"Oh, hey Sakura"

For some reason his greeting lacked the usual energy and vigor it usually does.

Sakura turned to him with a worried look "Is something wrong Iruka-san?"

Iruka blinked before turning to her as if he finally noticed her, "Sakura, could you help me out with something?"

Sakura nodded slowly, unsure if she can truly help the boy out but willing to try.

Iruka gave her an assuring smile before crouching down in front of her

"Umm..." Sakura frowned in confusion

"Get on" Iruka instructed

"Oh"

Sakura swears she could have died out of embarrassment in that very moment.

'Die after you help Iruka out'

Sakura was so out of her comfort zone that she nodded not even questioning the voice in her head

Hesitantly she wrapped her hands around the boy's neck.

She let out a small yelp when he suddenly held her legs and jumped towards a roof

Her heart was beating fast out of fright as Iruka ran from roof to roof as fast as the wind, her eyes were closed tightly as she hugged Iruka tighter

Iruka didn't make any comment at her reaction, but he had a slight smile filled with amusement

"Just a little longer, okay Sakura?"

He could feel Sakura nod hesitantly, her hair tickling his neck slightly

Sakura wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually her stomach did one last flip when Iruka jumped back down to the ground

She slowly got off of the older boy, though she couldn't help but feel a bit light headed. She checked to see if both she and the book were safe

Then Sakura surveyed her surroundings, she and Iruka stood in front of a flower shop making her even more curious

"Ano, why exactly are we here Iruka-san?" Sakura asked

"You take Kunoichi classes, right Sakura?" Iruka asked

Sakura nodded, "Hai"

"Then I'll be borrowing your brains a bit" Iruka said motioning for Sakura to enter the shop

Sakura followed his instructions by walking into the shop, her book still clutched against her chest as she quietly greeted the clerk

The clerk smiled at her and Iruka, "Good afternoon!"

Iruka smiled and greeted the clerk back.

After sharing greeting the clerk went back to reading a magazine while Iruka walked towards a shelve filled with different bouquets

Sakura stumbled behind him still confused as to why exactly she was there

"Ano, am I here to help pick flowers?" Sakura asked

"Ah, yes. I'm actually dense when it comes to flowers, so I don't know which ones are appropriate for the dead" Iruka explained sheepishly

"Oh"

"And I was wondering if you could help? They do teach you about flowers in the academy, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai, mostly for espionage, but the teachings could be applied for everyday situations too"

"I see, I hope I'm not bothering you"

"N-no! I'm happy to help!" Sakura assured stepping up in front of the flowers

Iruka stood quietly behind her as she observed the flowers

Sakura then nodded lifting her hands up to try and grab a bouquet, but she was too short to reach it

Iruka didn't even blink as he lifted her up earning a surprised yelp

Sakura couldn't help but flush in embarrassment as she quickly grabbed the bouquet "D-done!" she squeaked

She breathed a sigh of relief once her feet touched the ground

"Then let's go" Iruka easily said

Sakura nodded and followed behind Iruka as the boy paid for the flowers not even inquiring about them

This time they walked at a civilian pace making small talk

Iruka talking about some missions he had to complete during the week while Sakura talked about either books or what they were teaching in the academy

Sakura failed to notice the fact that they had walked to Konoha's cemetery, but when she did she didn't make any comment, she didn't want to make things awkward

Eventually Iruka paused in front of a grave causing her to stop walking as well

 _Ruka Umino_

 _Irumaru Umino_

Sakura wasn't an idiot, judging by the date of birth and the date of death she deduced that they were Iruka's parents

"My condolences" Sakura softly said

"Thank you" Iruka said in the same tone, only more sadness laced in it

Sakura merely nodded

"What does those flowers mean?" Iruka asked trying to change the subject

"They're orchids, mostly given on funerals, meaning I will always love you" Sakura explained as Iruka placed down the bouquet

"They're perfect, thank you Sakura"

"...you're welcome Iruka-san" Sakura gave a slight smile

She observed quietly as Iruka prayed for his parents

'I finally know how blessed I am to still have mine...it must have been hard for Iruka-san' she thought to herself

Without really thinking about it she crouched down next to Iruka, her eyes closed in order to pray as well

She never realized the surprised look Iruka sent her before he closed his eyes again, a more natural smile on his face

 _._

 _._

 _Fifth stage we prayed together_

 _._

 _._

"Why did you choose to visit them today Iruka-san?" Sakura curiously asked

Iruka blinked at the question as the two of them exited the cemetery "Today's my fifteenth birthday"

"Eh?! I didn't know that!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise

Iruka chuckled at her, "I probably didn't tell you, speaking of which when is your birthday?"

"Mine was two months ago, I turned eight" Sakura answered

"Then happy late birthday"

Sakura flushed, "T-thank you"

"Was there anything you wanted?" Iruka curiously asked

Sakura quickly shook her head no

"Oh, well is there anything you want now?" Iruka asked

Sakura took a moment to think about it, if there was something she wanted it would be to spend some more time with Iruka or for to get stronger

"Well?"

"Eh..?" Sakura snapped out of her trance before nodding, "I w-want you to train me for a w-week!" she blurted out

Iruka blinked at her, "Just that?" he asked in a surprised tone

Playing with the cover of the book Sakura nodded shyly

"Well if that would make you happy I guess I could teach you a thing or two" Iruka mused

Sakura perked up "Really?"

"Really" Iruka assured

Sakura couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face, "Thank you!" she'd get to spend time with Iruka and train, it was like a gift from heaven!

"Then we'll start on Sunday, I'll pick you up from your home" Iruka said

Sakura nodded in agreement

"So I guess I should walk you home so I'll know the way?" Iruka suggested

"O-of course!" Sakura flushed out of embarrassment as she started walking to her house

Iruka easily keeped up with her

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sixth stage we wished the other a happy birthday_

 _._

 _._

"I'll see you on Sunday then" Iruka said ruffling Sakura's hair

"W-wait," Sakura mumbled causing Iruka to pause and look down at her curiously

"Happy birthday" Sakura smiled shyly handing Iruka the book she had in her arms the whole time

Iruka seemed surprised before he gave her a wide smile "Thank you"

* * *

 _ **A/N : Fluffy, but meh~!**_

 _ **Anyways this story is on Wattpad too, so check it out there too, follow me, add it in your Wattpad library and vote for it~!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke up bright and early, she couldn't help but feel giddy. After all today Iruka would be training her, just the two of them! She didn't realize how her smile became brighter at the thought.

 **'First you gotta dress to impress girl.'**

Sakura blinked, _'What was that?'_ she wondered.

Even so she took the advice and rummaged through her clothes. What should she wear anyways? She was going to train so she couldn't go for any of her fancier clothes. She needed to be able to move. But she wanted to look good too.

And how should she do her hair anyways? After all loose hair wasn't exactly recommended for training.

In the end she decided to just go for a long-sleeved red shirt and a pair of black shorts. She had bandages wrapped around her legs in order to look a bit stylish. For her hair she simply decided on a neat bun tied by Ino-chan's ribbon.

 **'You look nice!'**

Sakura paused, once again wondering where that voice came from as she looked around her room. "Is anyone there?" she asked.

 **'Eh? I didn't see anyone come in while you were changing.'**

"Come out!" Sakura ordered.

 **'Have you gone crazy? There's no one in your room.'**

"Then where are you?" Sakura asked crossing her arms, she would play along...for now.

 **'Wait...are you talking to me?'**

"Who else is here?" Sakura asked in a matter of fact tone.

 **'That's so cool! You can actually hear me. I thought I was just your eyes or something.'**

"Where are you anyways?" Sakura was honestly getting tired of not being able to see this mysterious person.

 **'In your head. You can say I'm kind of like a bystander that's always with you. I specialize in commenting on situations, Inner's the name! Pleased to meet ya Sakura Haruno!'**

 _'...yeah, you too.'_ Sakura didn't have time for this anyways.

So she didn't say anything else as she made her way downstairs for breakfast. Her mother had prepared some omurice.

 **'You're not going to ask anything else?'**

 _'Nope.'_

 **'Just like that?'**

 _'Yeah. Who knows? Maybe you may disappear.'_

Sakura heard a snort.

 **'I've been here since you were three. I'm not going anywhere.'**

 _'Prove it.'_

 **'You once build a small shrine for Ino before you got rid of it one day when Ino was going to come over.'**

Sakura's cheeks colored pink at the memory, _'Okay I believe you.'_

 **'Heh.'**

 _'So what did you say you were again?'_

 **'A bystander.'**

 _'That's lame.'_

 **'Shut up. It's not like I know what else I can do.'**

 _'Is that so? Then go figure out what you can do. I have plans.'_

 **'Yeah, ignore me for your date.'**

 _'It's not a date. It's a training session.'_

 **'It's obvious you have a crush on him.'**

Sakura rolled her eyes at the bystander's comment. She would ignore her, simply because she knew that only she herself could know whether or not she likes someone. And she didn't think she was ready to like someone yet. She didn't want to turn into Ino.

She shivered at the thought of turning into a constantly love babbling girl, she just couldn't imagine herself thinking so highly about love and what not. And as much as she loves Ino, she really wanted Ino to stop going on and on about Sasuke. It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Bah, so annoying!

But she guesses that maybe that's the way love works. Always thinking about a person.

The thought of thinking so much about someone simply scares Sakura a bit. Because she knows that if she falls, she won't ever stand up again. That's why it's better for her not to fall in the first place.

 _._

 _._

 _Seventh stage she was scared of falling_

 _._

 _._

"Umm, what are we going to d-do today?" Sakura asked glancing to her left in order to see Iruka.

"I was thinking to test your Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and other skills, then I can figure out what we're going to work on specifically." Iruka explained, "Is that okay?"

Okay? It was perfect!

She knew she had improved lately, and she wanted to show her savior that. For some reason she felt the need to prove herself to him. And she'd be damned if she fails.

"O-okay..."

Why was she always stuttering near him? Maybe it's because she hasn't known him that long and isn't very comfortable with him yet? It makes sense seeing as Iruka's the first male she actually spends time with aside from her father.

"And maybe afterwards we could get lunch at this place I know."

"S-sure, sounds nice."

 **'Totally a date.'**

 _'Is not.'_

 **'Is'**

 _'Is not.'_

 **'Is'**

 _'Is'_

 **'Is not.'**

 _'Ha!'_

 **'Tch! You win for now.'**

Sakura sported a victorious smile all the way as she and Iruka talked about trivial stuff.

 _._

 _._

 _Eigth Stage we talked about nothing._

 _._

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

"Good job Sakura, I haven't heard of anyone getting the hand of this on their first try." Iruka compliments the girl standing next to him, both of them were standing on water.

Sakura flashes Iruka a big smile, "Really?" she asks not keeping the excitement she feels at the prospect from her voice.

"Well, maybe Tsunade-sama, but I'm not sure." Iruka honestly answers.

Sakura's shoulders slightly slumps, she should have known that she wasn't that good. And then her mind wanders to the name Tsunade.

Any ninja in training worth their salt would instantly recognize the name and the fame that follows it. They would know that Tsunade is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, and that she holds the title of both the strongest kunoichi in the world and the greatest medic in history itself.

"As expected from Tsunade-sama, it's no wonder she seems so perfect." Sakura muses aloud.

"She _is_ the greatest medic-nin alive after all. It shouldn't even be doubted that she could do something like this on her first try like you just did." Iruka says.

"What does being a medic-ninja has to do with this?" Sakura asks raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, you don't know? To become a medic-ninja one must have excellent chakra control along with a good head on their shoulders." Iruka easily explains.

Sakura lets his words sink in before posing another question, "That means that I can become a medic-ninja, right?"

"With your near perfect chakra control I have no doubt about it." Iruka smiles at her.

Bashfully, like an embarrassed child, Sakura looks down at the water spotting some slight ripples. "T-thank you…" She murmurs and knows for a fact that Iruka didn't hear her.

"Though I didn't know you were interested in becoming a medic-ninja." Iruka suddenly says.

"I'm not!" Sakura quickly denies, "Medic ninja aren't allowed to stand on the front lines, and I want to. I want to fight too." Sakura explains as she composes herself.

"I see, you're a determined one, aren't you? But in the end it wouldn't do you any harm to at least know some medical jutsu, you'd never know when you or your future teammates may get injured after all."

",,,,"

"It's just a suggestion though, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Iruka quickly says with a sheepish smile as he awkwardly scratches his neck.

Sakura nods at him. "I'll think about it."

"That's good."

"A—aah!"

Iruka blinks as Sakura's body sinks down and she falls on her back. Sakura quickly sits up sputtering out water from her mouth, and Iruka thinks that he's glad that he decided to start Sakura off on shallow water.

"What were you going to ask?" Iruka asks as he offers the girl his hand.

"I-if w-we would be h-heading off to d-deeper water…" Sakura quietly says.

"Tomorrow probably, since you seem like you reached your limit already."

He feels Sakura's hand flinch.

"Is something wrong?" He asks in concern.

Sakura mutters something which he can't pick up on.

"Could you repeat that?" He asks.

"W-well, the t-truth is," Sakura averts eye contact with him and her cheeks color pink, "I c-can't s-swim!" she admits.

Oh. So that's why she seemed nervous about the whole water walking exercise.

Iruka gives her an assuring smile, "It's okay, I'll just have to teach you that too."

.

.

 _Ninth Stage she told him her embarrassing secret.._

 _._

 _._

Sakura inches as far away from the deep river, "I-I'm not feeling well…" she informs feeling her face go pale.

Currently she was wearing an old faded green shirt coupled with her yellow short shorts. Her hair was placed in a braid tied with Ino's ribbon.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Iruka, who was already in the river wearing only a pair of pants, assured motioning for Sakura to enter.

Sakura quickly shook her head no. "I-I'm scared…"

"At least put your feet in then?" Iruka tries.

Sakura looks at his pleading face for a moment , she really wants to learn how to swim, but she couldn't help thinking that she might drown. She's scared of drowning.

 **'Just go on already. Iruka's there, so what can go wrong?'**

Inner's right, Sakura decides to herself.

 **'Cha! Of course I'm right!'**

Timidly, but with less fear than before, Sakura places her feet in the water.

And then suddenly she feels herself being pulled in by a dolphin?

Iruka chuckles to himself hearing Sakura squeal in surprise holding on to one of his summons for her dear life. It was an amusing sight.

"Relax Sakura, he's here to help me teach you how to swim." Iruka explains to the frighten girl. She kind of looked like a drenched cat. That thought made him chuckle again.

"H-he's one of your summons?" Sakura asks.

"Yes."

"O-oh, w-well then I'm sorry for suddenly y-yelling, Dolphin-san…" Sakura apologizes, yet she's still holding on to the dolphin for her dear life.

 _._

 _._

 _Tenth stage he taught her how to swim._

 _._

 _._

One Week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. 604800 seconds.

Sakura never would have thought that a week could fly by so fast. And that she could learn so much in just a week. She feels as if she's improved already, even though the only thing she really learned was the water walking exercise, and the rest of the things she did was mostly Taijutsu, and Genjutsu theories.

And now she was kind of sad.

That's why she couldn't help but slowly poke at her noodles, wishing that her time with Iruka would last a bit longer.

Right now she was sitting next to Iruka at this ramen stand he loves, Ichiraku, if she's not mistaken.

"What's wrong Sakura? You seem kind of down today." Iruka asks.

"This is our last training d-day…" Sakura sighs out dejectedly.

"Yeah, time sure flew, huh? I've had a lot of fun teaching you. You were a great student."

"You were a great t-teacher Iruka-san, it's all t-thanks to you."

"You think so?"

Sakura nods, "I know so."

"Then what's got you so down?" Iruka asks again.

"I mean, we w-won't see each other a-anymore." Sakura admits.

"What are you talking about? We can still hang out from time to time."

Sakura snaps her head to Iruka, "Really?"

"Yes."

And just like that her face practically lit up.


End file.
